


Exquisite Corpse

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Memento mori, What in the ever loving hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghastly smiles. Written for drabblefix, based on the prompt, <i>"To have and to hold."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Exquisite Corpse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadcellredux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/gifts).



It’s a couple this time, words still stuck in their mouths, killed in a freak accident on their honeymoon.

Their mouths gape open, their bodies beginning to expel their worldly essence, lips curling around teeth soon to decay.

Undertaker loves the smile of a corpse -- a grin brought about by time and sunken expressions.

Occasionally a relative will request one last memento mori, ask for the dead to smile.

He props them up as if they are alive, positions the hands to hold a book or object of sentiment; and they grin, as humans do, left alone and decaying.


End file.
